the_realm_of_daegunuthfandomcom-20200213-history
Screech Volfegut
Screech Volfegut, also known as "Screech", is a goblin bard in the campaign: Mysteries of Daegunuth. Description Appearance Screech, is an eight year old goblin. He has red matted hair on his dark green head. He has blue eyes that he inherited from his mother. Personality Screech is known to be a sneaky fellow. Growing up with parents either dead or never around, Screech had to learn to fend for himself. He learned to pickpocket and steal food or drink. Screech doesn't tend to hold on to money, as seen by his incredibly pathetic amount of wealth. Being a bard isn't exactly a profitable business and Screech only steals what he needs leading to a skinny wallet. Screech is neutral evil, in that he will come up with or agree to ridiculous ideas that could harm innocent people but benefit him and his friends. Pre-Campaign Screech Volfegut lives in the caves of The Peaks of Cheswater, Ghurbrul. Bard by day and thief by night, Screech perfects his craft with the perfect acoustics of the mountains. One day, in order to impress a local goblin girl, Screech broke into Lord Wrags' treasure vault to "borrow" his panflute made of refined platinum. When Screech returned to the lovely lady, she was nowhere to be found, and he was ambushed by Goblin Hood and his band of Fairy men, a musical troupe that travels all over Eowan. They stole the panflute from Screech and left him bloodied and beaten. It didn't take long for Lord Wrags' to figure out Screech took the panflute. A deal was struck: Screech would set out to take back the panflute else his head would roll. Lord Wrags' warned he would be watching Screech at all times, but it is unknown how he does so. Bard's Tales House of the Trashy Rat The Journey Begins The Last of the Goblins Campaign Chapter 1 - The Ragtag Party After speaking with Lord Wrags, Screech went east of Ezgog Drakh. Screech encountered Etius divith Etian and shared knowledge on the panflute. Kvothe Vikander announced himself by stepping on a twig and having it snap into his eye. Screech and Etius approached him and after intense debate and a lot of yelling repaired his vision. Kvothe, Screech, and Etius shared knowledge on Goblin Hood. Kvothe and Screech talked about the concert in Kvothe’s hometown where his son went missing. As the sun lowered to the horizon, Screech invited Kvothe and Etias back to his cottage on the outskirts of Ezgog Drakh where he gave out food and sleeping bags. The next morning, Screech sees his drinking buddies from Ezgog heading out of Ezgog: Trex, Stilsuts, Eegkor, Bollan. The driver, Abraham, had recently got his tongue cut out due to his tendency to spill secrets. When Trex asks Screech about his day, Screech shares that he stole the panflute and lost it to Goblin Hood. Bollan then recounts, in Goblin, that they overheard one of Goblin Hood’s fairy men, Troy, say they have to get out before Lord Wrags notices the pan flute is missing, or the Kenku boy. As the fairy men were leaving, Stilsuts heard one say, “I’ve never been to Ahegoma”. As it turns out, that’s where the drinking buddies are going, however, they don’t want a Tiefling to join them, so they bid us ado and leave without the party. Screech tells Etius and Kvothe that they should go to Ahegoma as that is where Goblin Hood will most likely be. The party walks into Ezgog Drakh to find horses. Etius walks into a crowd looking to speak to a lone dragonborn and ends up scaring everyone off, creating a mass panic. Screech puts on an impromptu performance to calm the people, allowing Etius to see the dragonborn go into the tavern. The party agrees to have Screech keep playing while Etius searches for horses and Kvothe heads into the tavern to fetch the dragonborn. While Screech was playing the lute, he whispered to Kvothe (with cantrip) to get the dragonborn into an alley per Etius’ request. Screech started a parade through Ezgog Drakh, heading towards the north end. Screech looks right and sees Etius knock out a dragonborn in an alley and looks left to see Kvothe shaking his head rapidly. Screech creates an imaginary wall blocking the parade’s view of the alley and continues walking north. After a few more minutes of parading, Screech comes to halt and turns around to ask for donations. When the crowd disperses, he quickly runs back to their rendezvous spot to meet with his the rest of the party. Etius informs Screech that he and Kvothe hid the dragonborn’s unconscious body behind the tavern. They head over to the body to discuss what Etius had done to the dragonborn. Etius reveals that the dragonborn is from Ahegoma and that he could help us get there. Without thinking too long, Kvothe and Screech realize they need to cripple the dragonborn and convince him that they’re needed. Screech lines himself up with the dragonborn’s kneecaps, leaps up in the air, and severs the legs right off the dragonborn without waking him. In a panic, Etius attaches the dragonborn’s legs but does not fix them beyond that. The dragonborn wakes up to see a goblin and a kenku starting down at him and begins to freak out. Screech comforts the dragonborn by explaining how he ended up this way. He tells the dragonborn that somebody knocked him out and tried to take his legs but he fought the guy off and reattached the legs. The dragonborn began to crawl away, hoping to escape Screech's incessant banter, but finally broke down. He tells the Kvothe and Screech that his name is Tricos. Kvothe goes out searching for horses whilst Screech waits with Tricos. Eventually, Etius returns to Screech with a high-elf named Naizeiros Fasharash who joins the party. Kvothe comes back with three horses and a cart. The party lifts Tricos into the cart after talking him into showing the way to Ahegoma as that is from where he hails. The party gets outside Ezgog Drakh and travels down the road for a bit before they pull over to set up camp and get some sleep. Category:Players